sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Julian Snively
Doctor Julian Snively (ドクター・ジュリアン・スニベリー, Dokutā Jurian Suniberī) is a human scientist working at G.U.N. Headquarters with a shadowy history of working with Dr. Eggman. He is an ambitious man who seeks to take a more active role in G.U.N. operations and affairs, possibly as a means to facilitate his own bid for conquest of Mobius. Appearance :Voice actor: Tom Kenny (English), Kappei Yamaguchi (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish) Julian is a short, yet streamlined and lean human at the size of most anthropomorphic lifeforms, though his most distinguishing feature is his long beak-like nose. In the Young Days During his time as Eggman's minion, he was mostly bald except for only five individual hairs on the top center of his skull that reach down to the back of his head, and had no facial hair. His attire back then included a green sweater-like shirt and black pants with large front buttons. In Present Time In the present, Julian Snively is completely bald with a long reddish-brown beard and blue eyes. His outfit consists of a white G.U.N. lab coat with a green shirt underneath, and he usually sports a red eyepiece. Possible Future Gallery Personality Julian is a cunning, devious opportunist, constantly seeking ways to further his own agenda, whatever the expense may be to others. He is quite convinced of his own superiority, and is infuriated when others refuse to take him seriously or give heed to his "orders." While he has operated as one of G.U.N.'s scientists, it was clearly only to bring about the fruition of his plans for the planet. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral *Eggman Empire *G.U.N. Rivals *Miles "Tails" Prower *Doctor Eggman *Jack Robotnik Enemies Abilities and Powers Julian is a technical genius of considerable skill, enough that G.U.N. chose to employ him despite his previous dealings with Dr. Eggman. He has a cunning, strategic mind to make up for his diminutive body, and an obvious mastery of technology. Unfortunately, his small frame forces him to rely upon others to carry out his plans. Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Equipment Weaknesses History Past Prior to becoming a minion of Dr. Eggman, Julian was once the head technician of the Research and Development team for Guardian Units of Nations, advancing their technology for unmanned weapons and robotic troops. But one day, he "stumbled" upon Eggman's plans to conquer the world and was caught red-handed by the doctor. Eggman bribed him by making him his chief mechanic. Thanks to their "efforts", They, allowing them complete access to the island's resources. Julian aided Eggman in strip-mining South Island while construction and refinement took place on Westside Island, all in their effort to obtain the Chaos Emeralds and construct the Death Egg. However it came to a setback when Thomas Jones, caught them red-handed, forcing them to retreat. Julian continued to operate as Eggman's agent when more and more hero, security and military forces rose to oppose, even aiding in his operations on Angel Island later on by piloting an Eggrobo. Among his other accomplishments were the creation of the Chemical Plant. When Eggman's plans with the Death Egg failed, Julian took matters into his own hands by trying to obtain the Master Emerald from its lone guardian with the aid of a Mecha Sonic. But once again, the odds were against him, and he eventually made his way back to G.U.N. claiming that he'd been spying on the doctor in their behalf. He would also claim that he had remained at Eggman's side so long in an effort to keep his armies under supervision. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:G.U.N. Category:G.U.N. Scientists Category:Inventors